


Commercial Messages:  Ford on Ford

by Nekussa



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekussa/pseuds/Nekussa





	Commercial Messages:  Ford on Ford

Long-time reader, first-time poster. I saw Pink Dragon's "Commercial Messages" challenge to "Put Jim and Blair in a commercial, any commercial. Just use the exact dialog that is in the real one." Shortly thereafter I saw this commercial and realized it fit perfectly.

* * *

Bill Ford, Chairman and CEO: "We have always felt that our trucks were tougher than anybody else's trucks." 

[On a quiet evening, the '69 Ford Ranger parks in the shadows across the street from a warehouse where a big drug deal is going down. Jim settles in for a long stakeout while Blair entertains them both with wild stories about marriage practices in New Guinea.] 

Ford: "I've had people say to me, 'I own a Ford truck, and I have 120,000 miles on it, and it's still as good as the day I bought it.'" 

[Jim listens in. "The deal's gone bad!" Shots are fired, and a black SUV screeches out of the warehouse and takes off. Immediately Jim starts the Ford and begins pursuit.] 

Ford: "They say to me, 'Gee, I'd love to buy an old Ford truck, but I can't find one that's really in mint condition.' That's a great thing. Those trucks have been used hard for a lot of years." 

[Jim pilots the Ford on a wild car chase through the streets of Cascade, leaping hills, dodging cars, careening around corners, and burning rubber. Blair hangs on for dear life.] 

Ford: "You see so many Ford trucks on the worksite because these trucks can take what you can dish out. Year after year, generation after generation, and that's what they're built for." 

[The '69 Ford Ranger screeches to a halt, blocking the alley down which the SUV is trying to escape. Boxes and garbage cans are flying, scattered in its wake. Cascade PD arrives in time to block the far end. The arrest is made!] 

Ford: "Built Ford Tough isn't just a slogan. It's what we deliver. We just have to make sure that we continue to give them those kind of trucks so that their kids will say, 'I'll only buy a Ford, I'll never buy anything else.' I mean, I love hearing that." 

[A Ford mechanic sighs, then gets busy repairing various dents, scrapes, and bullet holes in Jim's vehicle. Later, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Jim lovingly hand-washes the truck, while Blair appreciates Jim's wet T-shirt. All is well, thanks to the reliable auto manufacturers at Ford!] 

* * *

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
